Musical Lane
Musical Lane '''is the first episode of Glee: Music Superiors Season One. It aired on TBA. Songs Musical Lane "How was your first day at school, sweetheart" Martin said looking at his one last love in life. His last one treasure to protect. His 8-year old girl Oricel. "It was find. Teacher was proud of me today." Oricel responds. "Oh really, What for?" "I was one of the few to stand in front of my class and introduce myself. A warm smile is put on Martin's face."That's excellent dear, how do you like your teacher?" "Miss. Evens is very kind and as nice to everybody" "That's Good. Oh my god look at the time, its time for you to head to bed.. I got work tomorrow." "Oh ok, Well I love you daddy, Goodnight" "Love you to, pumpkin. I'll see you tomorrow." As Oricel goes to her room, a tear flows down Martin's eye. This little child is so happy and joyful when their barely making threw each mouth.They live in a nasty apartment and Martin barely get enoth money to support two people. Still, this little girl is still selfless and happy. Martin wish he could be a little more ethusiastic of their situation. He's still heart broken about the breakup with Martha and wish he could do better for Oricel. He know she deserves better. After a bit of thinking of his situation and another chapter of his book, he retires to his bed to rest up for another day of his stressful work.... of a math teacher. ---- Reece was walking threw the hall with Katarzyna talking about recent music that came out. "Katarzyna, I was thinking yesterday and I thought of trying to revive the Glee Club" Reece said excitedly. "Are you crazy? The Glee club was disbanded years ago because of how lame it was. They didn't even pass threw Sectionals!" Katarzyna responded. "I know, but the talent back then was not that good. We could have great vocalist like us in the school which would drive the club. Think about it. We can almost be the leaders of the group. Can't you just imagine it. "Do you even have a required teacher director yet?" "No, but we can find one. Can't be that hard. Just have to find someone who is interested in coaching us. They don't even have to have music background." "Well the bell is about to ring so I have to get to class. All I'm saying is if you get it running, I'l audition. I would like to be a part of it, but it will be a task to find a teacher who wants to spend more time with us kids." Katarzyna says before walking off to class Reece entered the auditorium, the place where he often go when school was over and he had homework to do. It often help him think and when he got bored, he often sing. "Katarzyna right. I'll never find a teacher who interested in coaching the glee club. No I can't give up. There must be someone" Reece said talking to himself. Almost inscently, Reece saw someone walking on stage with a guitar. It was his math teacher, Mr. Arcine. It was obvious to Reece that Mr. Arcine did not see him. To much of Reece surprise, Mr. Arcine sat on a stoll and started playing his guitar. And then he started singing. '''I want to live, I want to give I've been a miner for a heart of gold. It's these expressions '''I never give '''That keep me searching '''for a heart of gold '''And I'm getting old. '''Keeps me searching '''for a heart of gold '''And I'm getting old. There were tears started flowing down the fave of the old teacher. I've been to Hollywood '''I've been to Redwood '''I crossed the ocean '''for a heart of gold '''I've been in my mind, '''it's such a fine line '''That keeps me searching '''for a heart of gold '''And I'm getting old. '''Keeps me searching '''for a heart of gold '''And I'm getting old. Even Reece started tearing up for the emotional song. Keep me searching '''for a heart of gold '''You keep me searching '''for a heart of gold '''And I'm growing old. '''I've been a miner '''for a heart of gold. When Mr. Arcine finished singing, Reece stood up and clapped. "That was amazing" Reece complimented. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here. Thank you for the kind words. Can I do anything for you?" "Actually ya. I had a idea of reviving the glee club. Me and a few of my friends love music and it would be a great new club for people to join. But we need a teacher superviser. Seeing how you like music yourself. I was wondering if you could be our coach." Martin had flash backs of when he was in glee club. Yes, It was like it was yesterday. He remember how it felt to be up on stage and singing with everyone of your peers watching you. He remember thats where he met Martha. They would sing the most beautiful duet together and they fell in love. It was not that long ago that the two got divorce. But he did want to recreate those amazing days for other children. "You know it won't be easy. I'll fight Principal Brockwell for it but it will be tough for him to spit up the money. But I can't deny these children the joyness which is the glee club. So I'll do it." Reece started jumping for joy. ---- "No" Principal Brockwell sternly said. "Come on Max, Don't you remeber the good times we had in glee club." "First of all, you are to refer to me as Prinsable Brockwell here. I don't want all my teachers going around calling by my first name. I know where old friends, but you still got to follow the rules. Secont of all, Glee was a great experiance, but it was shut down nine years ago, due to a lost at Sectionals. All the members got discourage and all quit. Now we dont have the money to run it." "Come on we are in close wall, we are safe to go first name statise." "Fine" "And dont tell me you do not have the money. You poor tons of money into the Sports and into cheerleading. Even the Drama Club gets a fortune." "The Drama Club got dispanded due to a lack of interest, Martin, and as part of my contract, I have to have a school play. I'v been stressing over finding some way to do it." "The glee club can do the school play, and can't you take just a little money from each of the clubs and put it in the glee club. "What would this glee club even be called?" "The Music Superiors" The old prinsable started rubbing his head. "Come on Max, Do it for old time sakes." ---- Outside Reece was waiting unpationly to find out the anser. Katarzyna was waiting by his side. She couldn't denie that she was a bit excited to be in the glee club, but she didn't want to show it. Mr. Arcine slowly walked out of Brockwell's office. "So?" Reece inpationly. "We have a club!" Reece and Katarzyna huged each other in excitement "I'll put up the audition sheet instantly. I look forward to your two auditions" ---- "Who's first up" Martin ask in the auditorium waiting to see the talent for the competiton "Hi, Im Reece Thornton and I'l be singing Roman Holiday by Nicki Minaj" "Good Luck" Take your medication, Roman '''Take a short vacation, Roman '''You'll be okay '''You need to know your station, Roman '''Some alterations on your clothes and your brain '''Take a little break, little break '''From your silencing '''There is so much you can take, you can take '''I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) '''A Roman holiday '''You done, you tight? '''You suck at life? '''You don't want a round three? You done suffered twice '''Worship the queen and you might could pass '''Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass '''Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari '''I am the ultimate Svengali '''These bitches can't even spell that '''You, you hoes buggin' '''Repel that '''Let me tell you this, sister '''I am, I am colder than a blister '''Cause my flow's the sickest '''And I'm a lunatic '''And this can't be cured with no Elixir '''Cuz y'all know who da fuck, what da fuck, I do '''I done put the pressure to every thug I knew '''Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too '''And put the hyena in a freakin zoo '''Come all ye faithful '''Joyful and Triumphant '''I am Roman Zolanski '''Talking bout me, you talking about me? '''I dare a motherf*cker, be talking about me '''These bitches must be smokin' a couple of OC '''They want the outline, I give them a goatee '''G* motherf*cker they talking about me? '''I dare a motherf*cker, be talking about me '''These bitches must be smokin a couple of OC '''Ha ba ba ba ba gum goatee '''Take your medication, Roman '''Take a short vacation, Roman '''You'll be okay '''You need to know your station, Roman '''Some alterations on your clothes and your brain '''Take a little break, little break '''From your silencing '''There is so much you can take, you can take '''I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) '''A Roman holiday Martin stood and started clapping "That was great. You're in" ---- Reece went backstage excited and full with joy. When he found Katarzyna, he burst out the good news. "I'm In! Can you believe it," Reece exclaimed "Of corse you made. You were the one who put this club together almost. But no, you were relly good out there. I could never live up to that" "Don't talk crazy. Your going to kick it out of the park. I got to go take my seat as people accepted have to watch the other auditionees. Break a leg out there" "Thanks" Katarzyna said nervoisly. She couldn't tell why she was so nervois. She worried that she would mess up a note or totally forget the lyrics, but it was almost her time so she just had to emtey her worries and preform as best as she could. ---- Brynn and Brendan were there on their first day at their new high school. There parents told them that they would be moveing to Gemoss, Washiton, but what they didn't tell them is how scary it would be. They did not know how scary living in a small town where no one knows your name would be. They wanted to be away from the fame and paparazzie but this was still intimidating. "I'm starting to have secont thoughts about this, I mean we are use to haveing everything on a silver plater handed to us, and now we have to deal with this" Brynn argues "Come on Brynn, we finaly have a chance to live our lives as normal teenagers, isn't that exciteing. This will be fun. We finally break loose and live life a bit more without haveing paparazzie breathing down your neck for a juciy story." The Brendan looks down the hall and sees a person he'd least want to see. Wez Dietz. Brendan pulls Brynn to the side and starts wispering "What's he doing here." "Is that Wez? Why we are hiding from him? Let's go say hi." "Are you crazy? Wez will reveal..." He's interupted by a familiar voice "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Brynn and Brendan Wright. Children of the famous director, Luck Wright, and famous actor slash model, Kenna Wright" "Wez, keep your voice down, we are trying to hide from our fame unlike you who strolls down the halls signing autographs." Brendan states "So thats what brings you here, getting away from fame. Why the hell would you want that?" "Some of us want to live a normal life. What brings you here?" Brynn asks "Well I got to go. Your secret is safe with me" Wez says while walking away oviously trying to oviod the subject. "We need to be more carefull, If anyone would of heard our parents names, we would be rampage by fans and paparazzi." stated Brendan as they walk down the hall to their first class ---- (MORE COMING SOON) Cast Main Cast *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Martin Arcine *Ariana Grande as Talia Reeves *Blake Michael as Boone Harmon Corsano *Elizabeth Gillies as Juliana Lindstam *Perrie Edwards as Katarzyna Vincent *David Henrie as Reece Thornton *Brent Corrigan as Scott Jackson *Thomas Mann as Teddy McCall *Amanda Seyfried as Brittany Smith *Max Irons as Wes Dietz *Richie Nuzzolese as Lucas Lake *Joel Courtney as Damien Maddox Recurring Cast *Mackenzie Foy as Oricel Arcine Category:Season 1 Episodes